


Leave this Town and Run Forever

by camtastic, Snacky



Series: Leave This Town and Run Forever (Roadtrip AU) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Modern Westeros, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camtastic/pseuds/camtastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quick ficlets of Jon Snow and Val, on a road trip through a modern Westeros, with accompanying art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Jon/Val fic for Cam, so I did my part to improve the situation! Originally posted on Tumblr, with accompanying art.

Val supposes she could have been more modest when she sees the way Jon’s eyes run over her as she steps back into the room. But if they’re taking a road trip together, they’d better get used to each other in various stages of undress, she thinks. 

When he goes in to shower, Val unpacks her things and hangs them up — they’re only going to be in this motel for one night, but at least they won’t be completely wrinkled in the morning and a little fresh air can’t hurt — then she sits on the bed to brush and braid her damp hair. She’s about to turn up the television when she hears Jon moaning in the shower, and there’s no mistaking her name. 

_Well._

Val’s never gone to college but she’s not an idiot, and she knows exactly what that means. It means this proposed road trip just got a bit more interesting. Because another thing Val’s not is a virgin, and she’s sure as hell not going to sleep like one in this bed next to Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

They’re a long way from the Wall, and with each day that passes, the road takes them even further. They haven’t talked about where this this trip will end, and Val hasn’t wanted to ask. Maybe because she doesn’t want it to. She’s enjoying herself far too much, seeing all the places she’s just studied in school, or seen on tv.

They haven’t been on the Kingsroad Highway for the past few days, instead meandering along the backroads, stopping at small towns when something catches their eye. So when she sees the sign on the road, Val knows exactly what they’ll be doing tonight.

“Look, Jon, they have a drive-in here!”


	3. Chapter 3

They pull off the highway and into Harrenhal mid-afternoon, and spend a few hours exploring the ruins of the great castle before they grab dinner, and then head to the campground on the edge of town. Ghost romps off, and Jon settles at one of the picnic tables with his laptop, so Val wanders over to the playground, and climbs on one of the swings.

She hasn’t done such a childish thing since she was a young girl, but soon she finds herself enjoying the feeling of soaring high in the air, legs pumping as her hair tumbles down. She stays on the swing for quite a while, watching the sun set.

It’s not until the next morning, looking at her camera, that she realizes Jon took her picture. When she asks him why, he shrugs. “You looked like you were having fun.”

The next day, when they're driving along main drag through town, back to the Kingsroad Highway, Val spots the tattoo parlor, and points it out to Jon. "We should stop and get tattoos." It's just an offhand thought, mainly spoken out loud to see what he says. He doesn't disappoint.

"Tattoos?! Are you kidding? Why?" But then a smile creeps across his face and his voice changes. "Really? Of what?"

Val knows she has him then, and when they head into the tattoo parlor fifteen minutes later, she lets him choose the art. For both of them, because Val likes the idea of matching. He gets his on his chest, and hers is on her left shoulder. 

She was expecting him to choose something like a wolf's head, but Jon surprises her and chooses, of all things, a snowflake. When she stares at him, he winks at her.

"Well, we're from the north, of course."


End file.
